


Origin of Noise

by Lolibat



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibat/pseuds/Lolibat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered where the Composer finds inspiration for Noise? Look no further...</p>
<p>Old fic- 8/25/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Noise

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Origin of Noise

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" A most unsavory noise tore through the air one fine morning. Hardly anyone even blinked: by now, the screeching was almost a routine.

_Well, someone certainly has a healthy pair of lungs._  The Composer in disguise noted with amusement and a smidge of annoyance.  _Maybe a little too healthy_.

Next to him, his partner bobbed his head to his music, spiky orange hair bouncing up and down. He shows no sign that he even heard the noise.

_Maybe Neku was on to something when he bought that pair of headphones._ Joshua mused.  _Well, at least it isn't a pair of Bose. Those things can block out a rampaging herd of Woollies._

By now, Uzuki's screeching has become almost constant- later on, Joshua wondered how she managed to stay hidden from Beat and Neku when all they had to do was track her screeches. If nothing else, Kariya deserves his respect for putting up with her... worse-than-banshee screeches on a daily basis.

And the pinkette wondered why she could never score a promotion.

Joshua followed Neku's lead down the streets of his beloved city, absently keeping an ear tuned in on the ever-present Symphony of Shibuya. Sprinting down roads, feet pounding steadily on the concrete streets. Second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour. All in the blink of an eye for him- while Shibuya had his ears, Neku had his eyes. His unnaturally purple eyes trained on a certain someone's gravity defying orange spikes.

* * *

Ten years after the "Long Game", Joshua sat high upon his throne, absently twirling a gun in his hands. Boredom was something that he had grown rather accustomed to. As usual, Shibya still had his ears; Neku still had his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" The ungodly screech rippled through the calm waves of Shibuya's melody once again.  _Well, looks like Uzuki lost. Again._ Joshua thought in amusement.  _What incredible noise._ A metaphorical light bulb lit over Joshua's immaculately fluffy locks.

* * *

One week later, various players and reapers came face to face with a most... unpleasant surprise.

"What is this thing?" A peroxide blonde player blinked, surprised. Her mission supposedly required erasing a boss in A-East. In front of her sat an adorable pink kitten noise licking a paw. The blonde picked up the noise (meanwhile, her partner clutched a cure drink, wary). The cute kitten opened her violet eyes and purred while perching next to her right ear. Then it opened its mouth wide...

And screeched. Thanks to the quick thinking of her partner, both players survived- barely.

High above the players, 777, Tenho, BJ, Kariya, and Sho were busy chucking at the misfortune of the players. Uzuki gritted her teeth, for once not screeching.

"Well, looks like the composer's got a sense of humor." Kariya chuckled. The pinkette silently fumed.

In RG, Neku merely adjusted his new Bose headphones.

* * *

*Woollies are the large purple elephant noises.


End file.
